ORION
by KenXoflakkie
Summary: ORION adalah kumpulan remaja yang terdiri dari Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Lexa. Merekalah paranormal detective, membantu Kris dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berbau supernatural. Dan dimulailah petualangan sebenarnya, Cinta, persahabatan, kebersamaan sebagai keluarga. HunLay/LuMin/ChanBaek/Lexa/KrisHo and Others


**ORION**

** KenXoflakkie**

**PRESENT**

**EXO FANFICTION ( YAOI ) | CRACK PAIR**

**Author : Michiko Aoi **

**Genre : Romance | Supernatural | Drama**

**WARNING : OOC, TYEPO, AU, YAOI etc**

**ORION**

Sebuah kelompok misterius yang cukup terkenal dikota. Masyarakat percaya, **Orion** adalah organisasi pemburu hantu. Tanpa mereka tahu anggota **Orion** hanya sekumpulan remaja-remaja kurang kerjaan yang memiliki hobby aneh. Namun, mereka adalah remaja hebat yang dapat membatu para masyarakat dalam membasmi masalah-masalah berbau supernatural.

**Orion** dibentuk oleh seorang paranormal detective

Profil Anggota _**Orion**_

Nama asli : Zhang Yixing

Nama panggila : Yixing / Lay

Julukan : **Pangeran Racun **

TTL : Changsa- China , 07 -October

Umur : 18 tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Posisi : Anggota

Keterangan Lain : Tercatat sebagai Siswa tahun ketiga di **XOXO Senior High School **. Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di **EXO LOVE** cafe. Hobinya adalah menari dan bermain piano. Yixing merupakan sosok yang lembut dan tenang, dia juga ahli dalam membuat racun, dia sangat ahli dalam memanah dan pedang.

Nama asli : Kim Minseok

Nama panggilan : Xiumin

Julukan : **Pangeran Salju / Kucing Hitam**

TTL : Korea Selatan, 26 Maret

Umur : 18 tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Posisi : Leader

Keterangan Lain : Tercatat sebagai siswa tahun ketiga di **XOXO Senior High School.** Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai barista di **EXO LOVE** cafe. Xiumin ahli dalam bela diri taekwondo, dia mahir dalam menembak, berkepribadian dewasa dan sangat pemberani. Dia orang yang sangat santai dan memiliki wajah yang tidak setara dengan umurnya (terlalu cute).

Nama asli : Byun Baekhyun

Nama panggilan : Baekhyun / Baekiie / ByunBaek

Julukan : **Pangeran Topeng **

TTL : Korea Selatan, 06 Mei

Umur : 17 tahun

Status : Berpacaran

Gender : Namja

Posisi : Anggota

Keterangan Lain : Tercatat sebagai siswa tahun kedua di **XOXO Senior High School. **Bekerja sebagai penyanyi di **EXO LOVE** cafe. Baekhyun bergelar **Pangeran Topeng** karena ia pandai bersandiwara untuk menjebak target. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dan sangat polos,namun dia bisa menjadi licik. Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih dan dia tipikal orang yang setia, dia anak yang ceria, jahil dan sangat baik. Baekhyun menguasai bela diri hapkido.

Nama asli : Alexa Jung

Nama Panggilan : Lexa

Julukan : **Berlian Hitam**

TTL : Canada 10 januari

Umur : 17 tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Yeoja

Posisi : Maknae

Keterangan Lain : Tercatat sebagai siswa tahun kedua di **XOXO Senior High School.** Bekerja sebagai pelayan di **EXO LOVE** cafe. Lexa satu-satunya anggota yeoja, dan dia adalah maknae. Lexa memiliki indra ke-enam, dia dapat melihat sesuatu yang kasat mata dan terkadang dapat membaca pikiran seseorang. Berkepribadian dingin dan cukup dewasa.

Nama asli : Wu Yifan

Nama panggilan : Kris / Kevin

Julukan : **Draco / Bayangan Hitam**

TTL : Canada 07 November

Umur : 21 tahun

Status : Bertunangan

Gender : Namja

Posisi : Anggota- **Tidak aktif** ( **Pembentuk Orion** )

Keterangan Lain : Kris adalah anggota tidak aktif, namun dia selalu mengawasi **Orion. **Dia seorang detective bayaran. Ahli dalam berbagai seni bela diri, sangat mahir menggunakan Pistol dan pedang. Terlihat cukup dingin diluar namun dia orang yang sangat hangat. Kris sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau supernatural atau mistis sejak ia kecil, dan neneknya adalah seorang cenayang. Karena itulah ia menjadi paranormal detective. Dia membentuk Orion untuk membantunya memecahkan kasus-kasus berbau mistis yang diberikan klien padanya.

**Profil Tokoh**

Nama asli : Xi Luhan

Nama panggilan : Luhan

Julukan : **Pemburu Bayangan**

TTL : Beijing – China, 21 April

Umur : 21 Tahun

Status : Lajang ( _**Calon kekasih Minseok**_ )

Gender : Namja

Pekerjaan : Guru TK ( Pekerjaan samaran ) | Pekerjaan aslinya seorang detective.

Keterangan lain : Dia menyamarkan pekerjaan aslinya dari seorang Detective bayaran menjadi guru tk. Luhan memiliki indera keenam, namun ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh. Dia akan bergabung dengan **Orion**, dan akan menggantikan posisi Xiumin.

Nama asli : Oh Sehun

Nama panggilan : Sehun

TTL : Korea Selatan, 12 April

Umur : 17 Tahun

Status : Lajang ( **Calon kekasih Yixing** )

Gender : Namja

Keterangan lain : Murid pindahan dari China bersama dengan Kai sepupunya. Keahliannya dalam bidang Dance mempertemukannya dengan Yixing, sang senior diclub dance sekolah. Sosok yang sangat ia kagumi dan membuatnya jatuh Cinta.

Nama asli : Kim Junmyeon

Nama panggilan : Suho

TTL : Korea Selatan, 22 Mei

Umur : 20 tahun

Status : Bertunangan

Gender : Namja

Keterangan Lain : Pemilik EXO LOVE cafe. Dia adalah tunangan Kris, tak jarang dia membantu Kris untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya sebagai mata-mata.

Nama asli : Park Chanyeol

Nama panggilan : Chanyeol

TTL : Korea Selatan, 27 November

Umur : 17 tahun

Status : Berpacaran

Gender : Namja

Keterangan lain : Merupakan kekasih Baekhyun, terkadang ia ikut ambil bagian dalam pekerjaan kekasihnya, sebagai mata-mata. Atau membuat racun bersama Lay.

Nama asli : Kim Jong In

Nama panggilan : Kai

TTL : Korea Selatan, 14 januari

Umur : 17 Tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Keterangan lain : Murid pindahan bersama sepupunya Sehun, sama seperti Sehun ia sangat ahli dalam bidang dance. Dia juga orang yang cukup dingin.

Nama asli : Kim Jong Dae

Nama panggilan : Chen

TTL : Korea Selatan, 21 September

Umur : 17 Tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Keteranga lain : Dia korban kasus kecelakaan **" Kilometer 13"**.

Nama asli : Do Kyungsoo

Nama panggilan : Dio

TTL : Korea Selatan, 12 Januari

Umur : 17 Tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Keterangan lain : Terlebat kasus kematian seorang pelajar di taman bermain.

Nama asli : Huang Zi Tao

Nama panggilan : Tao / Zitao

TTL : China, 02 Mei

Umur : 16 Tahun

Status : Lajang

Gender : Namja

Keterangan lain : Terlibat ( sebagai saksi kuat ) pada kasus pembunuhan seorang guru smp.

Nama asli : Byun Ae Rin

Nama panggilan : Byun Ae / Rin

TTL : Korea selatan, 10 Januari

Umur : 15 Tahun

Status : Lajang - **Meninggal** – **Roh**

Gender : Yeoja

Keterangan lain : Dia roh penasaran yang selalu mengikuti Luhan, dia juga membantu Luhan dalam memecahkan kasus. Dia roh yang masih belum bisa masuk ke-**Nirwana** karena ada satu penyebab yang menghalanginya. Yaitu janji yang belum ia tepati pada sahabatnya.

**-Pengenalan Tokoh Berakhir-**

Suara berisik begitu mendominasi diatap sekolah saat ini. Ada empat siswa dan satu siswi tengah berdebat entah apa. Suara melengking milik namja bersurai dark violet menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Yakk!"

Namja itu menatap kesal pada teman-temannya, diliriknya jam tangan putih yang melingkar indah dipergelangannya, 10:15. Waktu istirahat.

"Ayo kita ke-cafe. Suho hyung memanggil." Katanya santai.

"Ck, membolos lagi?" kata satu-satunya yeoja disana.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali, kau lupa?" yeoja itu mendengus, dan berlalu lebih dahulu bersama namja bersurai dark violet. Meninggalkan dua orang namja lain dibelakang.

"Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

"Kris-Ge menghubungimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada gadis cantik disampingnya. Hanya sekilas dan kembali lagi memandang kedepan.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa Kris-Ge memberi misi."

"Mungkin, dilihat dari berita akhir-akhir ini terjadi beberapa pembunuhan." Ujar gadis cantik.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, sepertinya kau sering menonton televisi."

"Apa kau menonton acara gosip juga Alexa?"

Lexa memandang datar pada Baekhyun yang tertawa tidak jelas. "Aku bukan kau si Raja gosip."

"Sial."

Seorang namja manis berwajah angelic dengan tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja warna baby blue dan jeans putih, serta apron merah yang dipenuhi tepung. Namja itu sedang asik dengan adonan mie miliknya, menggilas terus menerus adonanya. Terlalu asik hingga tak menyadari ada seorang namja tinggi nan tampan tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

Namja itu berjalan pelan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, hingga namja mungil yang merangkap sebagai tunangannya itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!"

"Ma'af."

Namja itu mengecup sekilas pipi namja manis itu "Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" tanyanya.

"Nde~."

Hening sejenak.

"Kris-

"Yifan sayang~." Namja tampan itu mengoreksi panggilan sang tunangan yang membuat namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya ya~ Hey Yifan?"

"Apa heum?" Kris atau Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ia juga terus menerus mengecupi wajah wanis tunangannya.

Namja mungil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kris. Memandang namja disepannya itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku ingin menuntaskan sebuah kasus, kau masih ingat?"

Kris nampak mengingat-ingat, sedikit terlintas dipikirannya kenapa tunangan manisnya ini menannyakan hal tersebut.

"Kasus Kilometer 13?" Entahlah Kris tidak yakin, sebab ada cukup banyak kasus yang ia tangani. Sementara Suho mengangguk semangat.

"Ya! Kasus yang itu." Ujar Suho mantap.

Kris mengangguk, walau ia kebingungan.

"Lalu? Kasus itu bahkan sudah terlupakan oleh masyarakat." Kata Kris.

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi pagi ada beberapa pelajar dari sekolah yang sama dengan anak-anak. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka—

"Kau menguping sayang?" kata Kris lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya!" Kilah Suho kesal.

"Tap—

"Yakk! Aisshh dengar dulu _**Pabbo!**_"

Kris terlihat hendak protes lagi tetapi tidak jadi karena sang tunangan menatap tajam padannya.

"Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi aku dapat memastikan jikalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengalami kecelakaan di _**Kilometer 13**_. Dan orang itu ada hubungan keluarga dengan arwah _**Kilometer 13**_ yang selama ini diduga menyebabkan seringnya kecelakaan diarea tersebut." Kris terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan cukup panjang dari tunangannya itu.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Berikan kasus ini pada anak-anak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ORION**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KIM JONG DAE!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**B-Baek."**

"**Ada apa Jong Dae?"**

"**D-Dibelakang mu-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MINSEOK MENGHILANG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEE -_-**

**NGGAK jelas ya? .-.**

**A/N : Annyeong^^**

Ini fanfict pertamaku hehe. Sebenarnya aku bukan _**EX0-L**_. Tapi aku suka banget sama lagu-lagu EXO dan anggotanya juga sih hehe.

Berhubung aku suka LuMin dan HunLay, aku buat deh fanfict ini. Aku terinspirasi dari _**Ghost Hunter**_ and DramKor _**Cheo Yong ( Paranormal Detective)**_ *Bener nggak tulisannya –

Aku suka banget nonton acara sama Drama itu.^^

Ada yang pernah nonton?

Ma'af kalo nggak bagus, soalnya aku masih baru. *BOW

**Kalo mau dilanjut?**

**Maka Review oke? ;)**

**Mungkin fanfict ini memiliki banyak tyepo, aku malas untuk mengedit -_-**

**AKU nggak janji update cepat, ini kurikulum 2013 mamen/?**

**By : KenXoflakkie**


End file.
